


People see what they want to see

by Marcus_S



Series: Arya Stark's Multiverse [3]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Discussion of Anal Sex, Girl Penis, Loss of Virginity, Masturbation, Multi, Non canonical character, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn With Plot, Urination, Vaginal Sex, genital difference
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:21:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24862981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marcus_S/pseuds/Marcus_S
Summary: In the infinite multiverse the idea that the single sperm that makes 99.99% of the Arya Starks to ever exist as real people swam past the ovum and was replaced by one with a slightly funny shaped tail is positively inevitable. This is the story of the product of that sperm and its, perhaps slightly mis-recombined, X chromosome.
Relationships: Arya Stark & Bran Stark, Arya Stark & Catelyn Tully Stark, Arya Stark & Gendry Waters, Arya Stark/Daenerys Targaryen, Arya Stark/Gendry Waters, Arya Stark/Rickon Stark, Arya Stark/Sansa Stark, Jon Snow & Arya Stark, Sandor Clegane & Arya Stark, Sandor Clegane/Arya Stark, Septa Mordane & Arya Stark
Series: Arya Stark's Multiverse [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1779334
Kudos: 15





	People see what they want to see

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Harrowing Tale of Harry Potter and the Entire World's Populace's Eyesight Problem](https://archiveofourown.org/works/904579) by [TGP](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TGP/pseuds/TGP). 



> GRR Martin owns the characters, but the story remains © Marcus Stanson 2020

Catelyn and Septa Mordane noticed when she was born, they didn’t think much of it, babies were all a bit out of proportion compared with adults. They agreed that she’d be fine by the time she was ten or eleven, but just to avoid chatter they made sure she was well wrapped before her father and siblings came into her room.

Sansa noticed when Bran was born. The two girls were being bathed together as normal. Rob and Jon had never been bathed with the girls, but baby Bran, what harm could it do. Catelyn liked to do this herself, some time with her children. “Mummy why don’t I have a winky”

“Pardon dear”

"Brans got a winky and nuts, Arya’s got a winky, I’ve got nothing”. [Maester Freud would make good money out of Sansa in years to come]

“Arya doesn’t have a winky love, you only have a winky when you have nuts as well. Arya’s just a bit different to you. All girls don’t look alike. Taking the unicorn by the horn so to speak Catelyn lifted her shift to let Sansa see her mother. “Look mummy’s got a bit of a winky like Arya”, it was true Catelyn had quite a prominent pearl at the top of her slit with a large fleshy hood around it that didn’t look that much different to Arya. “When Arya grows up it won’t look so obvious. Look at Brans nuts, they look huge but they’ll not grow as fast as the rest of him so in a few years’ time they’ll look a lot smaller.

“I’m still the only one with nothing”.

“No darling yours is just a bit smaller and better hidden. What makes you and I and Arya a girl is the slit and the bits inside it. Bran doesn’t have a slit does he”. To prove the point she hoisted her youngest’s legs so that the girls could get a clear view. “Now does he”

“No mum”.

“There see, three girls and one boy, nothing funny to see let’s all move along and get dressed for bed”.

Bran noticed when he was five. Catelyn, seeing trouble looming, had stopped bathing him with his sisters aged three, but Bran considered he was being left out of something. The excuse he was bathing with his little brother Rickon didn’t convince him otherwise, so he would sneak around the door until one night Catelyn left it just far enough ajar for him to get a look into the room. The urge to copy his sister Sansa and scream ‘Arya’s got a willy’ was only just overcome by the realisation that he was not meant to be peeking.

Rickon found out when he was five and Arya peed up the tree next to him, considerably further up as well. Arya by this time had worked out that Bran knew and figured that the sooner little Rickon found out the easier it would be to convince him this was normal so he’d not make a fuss.

Ned and Robb never did know, which was probably best for them.

The Braavosi whores found out on Arya’s first night in the brothel. The madam had ordered Arya cleaned up and perfumed for her first night at work. They thought it was a stupendous way to make a lot more money. Arya was barely into puberty so it wasn’t a very big prick, but her nascent breasts were big enough to avoid anyone thinking this was just a boy. The price you could charge for something that kinky was astronomical.

The House of Black and White found out from the Braavosi whores and decided it had nothing to do with how good an assassin she was although there were those who suggested that to call such a unique body ‘no one’ was asking a lot.

Dany was shown and Jon was told a couple of nights before the battle of Winterfell. Dany was clearly getting overwrought and dangerously emotional and in an attempt to help her relax, Sansa organised what in later years would be known as a Hen Pamper Party; three big hot tubs, lots of fragrant oils; she and Sansa were already soaking when Arya came in. Dany was having a bit of a ‘the world doesn’t love me’ moment so Arya, who’d previously thought she might just discreetly keep her shift on had stripped off and waved it in Dany’s face. “Yes it is a cock, yes I do get boners and yes I can piss up trees. If I rub myself off, something comes out, but I’ve yet to find out if it can get a girl pregnant”. As Dany’s eyes opened to the size of her dragon’s, Arya raised a leg onto the side of the tub. “But as mother always said ‘If you’ve got a slit you’re a girl’ and since I’ve got a slit and it bleeds I figure I’m a girl. You might as well tell my cousin otherwise he’ll be the only one in the family who doesn’t know and the poor sod doesn’t deserve that, but please don’t tell me you have more problems than anyone else”.

Gendry never did know, on the night before the battle of Winterfell Arya couldn’t face the complications of explaining everything to such a lovely sensitive man, so she went and slept with Sandor Clegane.

Sandor Clegan knew something wasn’t entirely normal when he realised he wasn’t the only one wanking themselves off before going to bed one night. He didn’t want to come in his sleep in his bedding. A normal girl could just relieve herself under a blanket, why did she need to be pointing things into the bushes when she had her back to him. So when Arya walked into his room the conversation wasn’t as bad as Arya had feared.

“Sandor, we're probably going to die soon. I want to know what sex feels like before that happens so will you do it with me tonight”.

“And why would a beautiful young girl like you want a raddled, burnt, old twat like me Arya. Maybe because I’m less easily shocked than that little blacksmith you keep casting doe eyes at”.

“Perhaps”

“Ay well you’ve probably made the right choice, come on then let’s see what’s in your pants”.

Arya turned her back on him pulled down her pants and bent forward “See there’s nothing strange from that direction Sandor so don’t be shy”.

Sandor hadn’t been born yesterday but he dropped his own pants, gave himself a couple of strokes to get it firm. It didn’t need much provoking, the view of a firm pert arse, a few curly hairs round the edges and some quite wet looking lips within was enough to couch his lance for the joust. “You’ll not enjoy it much from this angle you know and if it’s going to hurt for your first time I’d like you to be enjoying it before it hurts”.

“It’s not going to hurt, the whores in Bravos showed me how to open myself up before I let a man near me” [she was partly wrong, she had small fingers, Sandor Clegan had a very big cock].

“Go on then girl”, he slid his tip up and down her slit a couple of times to pick up some moisture and did his best to ease it in. She still winced, so he put his hand round her hip to start rubbing her pearl before he really got going. “Bugger me Arya, what’s this”.

“No, I want you inside me tonight, if you want to play boys games that will come later. But yes if you want to get me going just imagine you’re behind a tree on the road and you’re beating one out before bed time, only this time it’s me you’re wanking off”.

So he did and at first it felt quite strange, but as she started making little mewling noises and pushing her hips back at him he started to concentrate on not shooting off himself before she did and when her cock started to really stiffen and swell for the final performance he found he could slow her down and prolong the ecstatic agony by imaging he was just wanking himself off. Unbeknown to virtually the whole world Sandor Clegan was a considerate and adept fuck merchant [he’d never have admitted to loving anyone] and he played Arya’s cock for a good five minutes until the mewling had become an angry scream “Let me come you fucker”. So as he pumped hard into her he gave her a last, bell end tickling, jerk and hung on from grim death as her sheath clamped down on his cock and milked his not inconsiderable load out of him while she shot an equal volume of white cream far enough to leave a sticky streak dribbling off her own chin.

“Fuck that was good. I want that again”.

“Well at my age you haven’t a hope tonight girl, you’d better just make sure you come back alive tomorrow”.

The Captain of the ship taking her over the Sunset Sea found out when she stepped up to the lee rail alongside him and pissed into the ocean.

The inhabitants of the Dragon Lands who found out just assumed all women from the East were like that.

A few religious fundamentalists who are convinced we’re all made in Gods image decided that she was imperfectly constructed and tried to kill her; but this was Arya Stark we’re talking about, who died at a ripe old age in her bed at home. 

** The End **

** Afterword **

The real world is nearly as strange as things we can imagine. It would not be anatomically ridiculous to suggest that a foetus could develop a cock and bell end with a urethra running through it and a prostate gland capable of producing semen, but not sperm; alongside ovaries, a uterus and a vagina. The inner labia and the shaft of the penis are the same piece of tissue; so if an erection could be sustained the inner labia would be engorged and rather stiffer than might be ‘normal’. 

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave comments, positive or negative, or I feel like I’m performing a monologue in an empty theatre


End file.
